Juri harassment
by Instrument Of War
Summary: Rated M for violence and profanity. Juri X Cammy


_Warning, Juri attempting rape (I actually was too lazy to write a rape scene), violence, and overused profanity. _

_**XXX**_

"Mmmh," Juri purred crawling up upon the bed, watching her dear _Kitten_ sleep under her. She caressed the sleeping woman's face very _gently_, which wasn't right. Her touch was always rough. The person _under_her wasn't staying exactly still. She was stirring, with sweat running down her forehead. "Is the little Cammy having a bad dream?" She teased, despite no one can hear her, but herself "Enough of that." She leaned over to press her lips against the other womans', having a rough, wet, heavy kiss.

One hand pressed against on of Juri's breast's with a powerful push, pushing her off, and falling flat on her bottom. The British woman sat up, staring at the Korean, and wiping some of the saliva Juri had left on her due to the wet kiss.

"Look who woke up," Juri purred in a dangerously soft way.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Growled Cammy "And _HOW_ did you get in?"

"Awww, you're so cute when you're pissed," Juri teases. She leans over and runs her finger back and fourth against her lips. "Such a shame, I wouldn't see that cute face after I kill you."

"Shut up!" Cammy slaps her hand away from her lips. "I don't want anything to do with you!"

Juri grabs Cammy, and pulls her close. Her breath brushes against the British woman's ear. "Since your officer is out for a bit, I'll play with you for a bit." She began " I must say, she's quite cute. I might-"

"Fuck you!" The British woman cut her off "I don't want you to get her involved with this!"

The Korean tightly gripped one of Cammy's wrists, and pinned her down to the bed, her other hand was gripped over the Brits' face. Both of their bodies almost pressed together, only a few centimeters apart. Cammy forcefully squirmed, but Juri's grip was too tight to break free of. Juri remained hovered over Cammy's body. She grinned, a vicious, nasty grin. "I'll enjoy your squirms," She purred "Every one of them. I'll make them painful too."

"Go to hell!" The blond shrieked.

Juri let out a maniacal laugh. "I wonder if I'll find any knives here,"

Hearing that made Cammy's pulse race. She stopped squirming, and froze as if she was paralyzed. Seeing how she is a great fighter, Cammy was especially great at knife throwing. It was almost like, a special skill.

"But if I get a knife, that means I have to leave you," Juri began "You might attempt to use that broken body of yours and escape, like a bad girl you are. I think I might punish this bad girl." She took advantage of Cammy's broken body. the blond couldn't move very well without help, Juri forcefully pulled up Cammy, and dragged her to the kitchen. She felt around the table until she felt a knife, it was large, shiny, and with a serrated edge. She grinned and grabbed the knife.

She pushed her down on the couch. "This will end soon," Juri said rubbing the very tip of the knife into Cammy's neck, not hard enough to impale her.

Cammy couldn't take it. She used functioning hand and tightly gripped it on Juri's neck, and headbutted her off the couch. Both were on the ground, Cammy rolled over and sat on top of Juri. Her working hand again gripped on Juri's neck.

"It's over!" Cammy hissed.

"Is it?" Juri felt around to find the knife she dropped.

A sharp pain in Cammy's side. The pain became more agonizing as Juri widened the gash. She didn't care about Cammy's groans, she _enjoyed_seeing her in pain. Cammy loosened her grip, Juri took advantage of that. She threw Cammy on her back, and sat on top of her. She threw a knee into Cammy's gash, making blood stains on her white pants.

"You're insane!" Shouted Cammy "You bitch!"

Juri leaned and began to run her tongue down The blonds' neck. She soon moved her lips up to just a few centimeters from Cammy's. "Shhh, you're broken," Juri presses her finger on Cammy's lips "Maybe I'll take pleasure of shattering you."

"You insane bitch!" Cammy utters placing a hand over her wound.

"Once I'm done with you," Juri spoke "I'll be sure to give Chun-Li a greeting."

"No! Fuck you!" The Brit threw her bloody hand into Juri's cheek, causing her to roll off the British woman. She watched Juri get up and walk to her. "Don't get her involved!"

"Shut up!" Demanded Juri pulling Cammy by the hair to raise up her head. Her knife gently slid across her throat, not leaving a single mark or scratch. She then slid the knife down to her stomach, with one force, the knife penetrated her. Did it damage her internal organs? Or didn't it?

Cammy cried in pain. Juri didn't care.

"Did I hurt you?" Juri diabolically laughed watching Cammy cough out blood. "Maybe I'll just torture you. Give you a slow, painful death."

The blond yanked out the knife from her stomach, and proceeded to puncture the knife into Juri's thigh, then yanked it out. The knife was now in Cammy's possession. The purple-eyed maniacal Korean fell on both knees. Her cybernetic eye shone as she grinned, she had another intention.

"You're a bitch," Juri uttered. She lunged at Cammy, imitating her, grasping her neck, cutting off her air, which made Cammy loosen her seize of the knife. The maniac seized the sharp object and impaled the other woman in the chest, just below where her heart is.

Cammy couldn't see straight, or clear anymore. Just one of Juri's brutally painful kicks in the stomach caused her to pass out. Juri moved the unconscious womans' torso on her lap, she stroked her bloody finger's through the golden yellow strands of the other womans' hair, her other hand is occupied holding the knife soaked in the sticky red substance. "I'll love you forever, Kitten."

More of the sticky red substance from Cammy wounds leaked out on to Juri white pants, leaving red stains that _almost_ covered up all the white from her pants.

"Forever, and ever."

**XXX**

_Reviews and critiques please. I need to do everything to improve with literature. Yeah...So...I like to write gruesome stuff. Thank you._


End file.
